Attire
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: Ever since Rex discovered those shameful feelings he held for his best friend, he'd wanted to fulfill one of his rather kinky dreams. Namely, to get Noah into a dress. Shouldn't be too hard if he put his mind into it, right? Noex Slash.


**AN: **Okay, uhm - first attempt at Noex xP I love those two together to death, but of course since they, unfortunately, are not canon, but simply very, very, veryyyyy close friends in the cartoon. Then I'll write FanFictions, of course.

**Pairing: **Rex/Noah

**Warning(s): **Slash, fluff and maybe some OOC-ness for the sake of humour. You decide xD

Please read, review and put me on author alert please :D It's greatly appreciated!

* * *

><p><strong>A T T I R E<strong>

Rex had never thought the first time he saw him that he could ever feel something like this. Had someone told him about these bizarre and just plain wrong feelings the day he met his best friend Noah, then he would have either laughed his ass off or kicked _their_ asses. In any case, the conclusion was the same; he would have thought they were deluded, _completely_ out of it.

After all, he had _never _looked at guys. _Never_. He had episodes with several girls and of course his adoration for Dr Holiday could count as one of those episodes.

True, after some time he had given up (he never said it out loud of course), because he wasn't as oblivious as one would believe. He knew by the way she acted that she had a soft spot for Six and he really doubted that a woman her age looked at him like anything but a child – sort of. However, he never stopped flirting with her, just for the fun of it. Hence, he could simply not understand why _Noah_, his best friend, made him feel this way.

First he'd thought Circie was the one who trigged loving feelings in him, even _if_ she worked for his archenemy. However, as time went on these feelings he'd had for her decreased rapidly. Besides, dating the enemy was never really a good choice. He still cared for her in a way though, but nothing could compare to what Noah made him feel.

The blond haired boy had somehow sneaked his way into his heart and it seemed he was staying there. No matter how long Rex had tried to ignore how he wanted Noah around him, how he wanted him close and how he just longed to simply _touch_ him – _nothing_ helped. It wasn't like with Circie. These feelings _didn't_ subside with time. In fact, for each E.V.O mission Noah attended, for each time they played basketball and each freaking time they stayed at Noah's place, playing videogames – the feelings only grew _stronger_.

Soon Rex had reached the point where he just could not take it anymore. He had to _do_ something to just… let go of some tension. Since he was certain that a relationship with Noah was _very_ unlikely he settled for something that would just make him pleased. Hugging, even as best friends, didn't occur too often – the closest he got to human contact was a high five or an arm thrown over the other's shoulder once in a while.

Therefore, it had to be something that didn't require touching and for Rex there was only one thing that could make him pleased that didn't involve contact whatsoever – either seeing a naked Noah, a Noah with _very_ little attire _or_ the funniest one – Noah in a dress.

Yes, shamelessly Rex had to admit he'd imagined Noah in a dress. The blond boy's face in itself was not so overly feminine that he would pass for a girl, but he had to admit that after watching Noah's body from afar he had silently concluded that he wasn't as masculine as _he_ was. In fact, there was a good chance that even though the other boy's face obviously gave his gender away (as well as the fact that Noah did not have _anything_ similar to breasts) he could actually look quite good in a dress. The only thing he needed was one who fitted his body nicely.

Rex was sure that he could find the perfect clothing for Noah that would make him look cuter than he already was. Unfortunately, you don't just go up to your best friend and say: "Hey, Noah, I've been thinking about and been studying your body for quite some time. Have you ever considered wearing a dress?"

Yeah, that definitely did not sound right. Thus, Rex was left with a problem. If he was ever going to get Noah into a dress (something he _would_ do!), then he would have to come up with an idea that didn't make it suspicious.

It took a week, but while fighting a rather annoying pig-like EVO, it had suddenly hit him; Noah loved challenges. This meant that if Rex (innocently) challenged the blond haired teen to a poker game, without Bobo present of course, Noah would, most likely accept the challenge, not knowing that Rex had a pretty good chance to win over him. After hanging around the providence guys for so many years, where poker ruled their free-time, the young EVO had picked up quite some tricks.

Yes, Rex was pretty certain he would be able to beat the blond haired teen easily.

So, the next upcoming Friday, when Noah came over to visit, Rex had it all planned out. Now, he just hoped that his best friend (and secret crush) would accept playing poker. If not, well – then he'd used his brain in vain.

"Poker?" Noah repeated when Rex carefully proposed it. The gorgeous blue eyes the dark haired had grown to love blinked puzzled at him. "You serious?"

"Why not? It'll be fun trying something new! We always play the same video games and do the same old stuff when we're together. We need something new, Noah. I mean it!" Rex said stubbornly.

The blue eyed boy crossed his arms in front of his chest and raised an eyebrow at the other male. "Something new? You've never complained before. Why the sudden interest?" Noah asked, carefully eyeing the taller male in front of him. Rex had dropped his usual red jacket and instead only wore the white and blue T-shirt and his black pants.

"Well, it kind of just hit me the other day. We should definitely try something new!" Rex said enthusiastically.

The shorter teen looked at him suspiciously. Rex was sort of prepared that Noah would react this way, so he put up his most trustworthy smile and (to his inner delight) placed his arm around Noah's shoulders. "Relax, buddy! Poker will be lots of fun; I promise!" Sensing that his best friend still hesitated, the dark haired male added: "Of course, if you're _afraid_, because _I_ might beat you, then I suppose-"

"No way. I beat you in everything else; I doubt this game of poker will be anything different." Noah said, now sounding far more determined than he'd done just a couple of minutes ago. If there was one thing the blond would not tolerate it was Rex beating him at something _or_ use that mocking tone toward him.

Inwardly, Rex was jumping up and down in pure joy. Sometimes, Noah was just _so_ easy to manipulate.

They placed themselves in Rex's room; both boys silently decided to sit on the floor. Noah watched warily as Rex fetched the playing cards, as well as some sodas and popcorn. Except for the rather unusual proposal to 'try something new' Rex wasn't acting out of the ordinary, which made him chase away any suspicious feelings for the time being.

"So, I suppose we'll use real money?" asked Noah when Rex sat down across for him.

"Yup. Dr. Holiday has raised my allowance, so I'm ready to go!" Rex announced, bringing out his wallet.

Noah was tempted to ask _why_ he got an allowance, but decided against it. Instead, he let a smirk form on his lips as he brought out his own wallet. After taking that extra diner job downtown he also had plenty. Some extra money fairly won from his best friend was still needed though. The blond really doubted he would lose to _Rex. _He always managed to win over him.

"Let's make this interesting," Rex finally said, gaining the other's attention. "Whoever loses does not only lose their money, but has to do the other guy a favour."

And Noah was officially suspicious again. "Favour?" He repeated.

"Yes, a favour – it can be anything. Except for giving the other objects that has meaning for the other. I can't give you Bobo, for instance. He does have some value to me… kind of." Rex said, shrugging his shoulders with a grin.

"Why would I want Bobo?"

"Just an example."

"I think you _want_ him away."

"Nooo… maybe."

Noah shook his head and then raised an eyebrow. "Listen, Rex. I think you're up to something."

"What?" The EVO ran a hand through his hair, sending the other teen a calm (hopefully convincing) grin. "I just think that it would make the game more interesting! I mean, don't you watch Spanish soap operas?"

"… no."

"Oh, I forgot. I'm the only one doing that."

Rolling his eyes, Noah sighed. "Poker games are common in movies _and_ English soap operas too, Rex. It's just… you seem far too confident for me to think this is safe." He sent his best friend the suspicious eye. "Are you cheating?"

"Noah! What the heck? I would _never_ cheat. Besides, I don't know how to. Not in poker."

Then Noah remembered that Rex was clueless when it came to something like this. He would definitely not cheat. Besides, the other teen may be desperate to win over him, but he wouldn't cheat. Rex was humble enough to take the losses as a man… somewhat. He still kept being childish whenever he lost though.

"All right. I believe you and I'm in. Just don't come crying to me when you lose." Noah suddenly smirked. "I promised my uncle that I'd clean his house, but if I win… I think I'll bring a friend."

"You'll never beat me. Not _this_ time." Rex said, pointing at him.

"Yeah right. Good luck with that, buddy."

It seemed that Noah had celebrated too soon. Rex turned out to be just as good as him and for a long amount of time they won a round each. Noah was starting to, honestly, feel a bit irritated. He _always_ won against Rex. It was like some kind of unwritten rule that had developed as their friendship had become stronger. However, beating Rex at poker was, apparently, an exception. Here they were… equals and it peeved him.

Sure, it was interesting that they for once were just as good, but it only made Noah's hunger for victory bigger.

After two hours, they had won equally many rounds and therefore Noah was, if possibly, even more determined to walk away as the victor. Rex was not going to beat him at this! The EVO teen would _never_ let him live it down if he lost. Noah would just picture that arrogant smirk Rex would have if he won… No! He could _not_ let it happen. Just no. Just _no_.

"Dude, you look a bit frustrated." Rex said, sounding far too smug for Noah's liking.

Was the taller male taunting him? Because if that was the case, then he was going to wipe that stupid grin off his face. He would _not_ lose! "Christ, since when were you good at anything but beating the crap out of other EVOs?" murmured Noah just loud enough for Rex to hear. It made the dark haired teen smirk.

"Feeling the pressure, Noah?" asked Rex as they finally came to their last round.

The blond glared at his best friend and swallowed. He had good, no _very_ good cards, but Rex seemed so confident. Too confident.

"Ready to show your cards?"

Noah grit his teeth together.

"All right then!" Rex said cheerfully.

"What the heck is it with you today?" The shorter of them asked, trying to buy them some time since he was still quite nervous. But it was also because Rex's overly confident attitude was really starting to get to him. What in the world had happened to the EVO? Why was he so incredibly sure of himself? Of course, Rex was always sure of himself, but something was off. Really off.

"Nothin'," said Rex. "Just ready to beat you!"

"Get real. You'll never beat me."

"You don't sound so confideeeent," sung Rex, causing Noah's glare to turn very heated. "Now, why don't you lay your cards down, man. Let's see who's better at poker."

"Fine!"

Blue eyes stared into brown, both pair of orbs just as determined as the other.

Then Noah put his cards down.

"Take that, Rex! A Flush!" announced the blond, grinning.

The EVO's smirk, however, made Noah's grin falter. He watched in horror as Rex placed a Straight Flush in clubs before him, determining who won.

And it was _Rex_.

The Rex who _never_ beat him at _anything_ had just _won_. What in the world had happened? Could he be a robot? A clone? After getting involved with Providence Noah would not be surprised if that was the case.

"Well, well, well," Rex said while he leaned back, hands crossed over his chest. "Looks like I won!"

Noah's mouth was hanging open. The blond's jaw had dropped, clearly expressing that he could just not believe what had happened. He had freaking lost. To _Rex_. This was the worst day _ever_. "I can't believe this," moaned Noah as he smacked himself in the face with his palm.

"All right, Noah. You owe me a favour and your money." Rex reached out and grabbed the cash from their game night and grinned when he saw the obvious glare directed toward him. Noah was _so_ pissed… and he loved it, but only because he knew what was going to happen in the nearer future.

Oh, Noah in a dress. He could imagine it now.

"I want a rematch!" the blond teen said.

Rex put up his finger, wriggling it slowly to both sides. "Nope, nope; Noah, dude. You said you were in and as the proud teenagers we are 'I'm in' is law. You can ask for a rematch another time. Now, I want my favour."

"_Now_?" Noah asked. "Dude, that's not fair!"

"It's totally fair. I finally beat you, so now let me enjoy this moment."

The tanned boy then stood up and to Noah's bewilderment he went toward his dresser. The blond watched baffled as his best friend started to fumble around in it. This was one bizarre day. First, Rex had wanted to play _poker_, then he had _won_ (Won? Won! Rex didn't win over him!) and lastly he was fumbling through his dresser all of the sudden. Something was definitely up.

However, nothing was as wrong as what Rex pulled out of his dresser. Noah's jaw dropped for the second time that evening. With eyes wide as plates, the blond teen watched as his best friend held out a… a short, bare-backed _dress _with thin strops. "R-Rex, what is… what are you… Have you… Are you _insane_?" spluttered Noah horrified.

The young EVO's goofy smirk was so wide that it was a miracle his face hadn't cracked. _Kinky dream fetish_ _here I come_, thought Rex as he held the dress (that really was one Dr. Holiday had once wore) in front of his blond friend's flustered face. Seeing Noah blush, his eyes holding defeat and embarrassment – it truly was a dream come true. Besides, the shorter male was _really_ cute when he blushed.

"Rex, there is no way in _hell_ I'm wearing that!" Noah yelled, standing abruptly up, for so to back away from the dress that said EVO was currently swishing in front of him. "Seriously, Rex; I'm not wearing that-that _thing_! I don't care if you won or not; I'm _never_, not on your life, going to wear that freaking _dress_!"

"Too bad, Noah, that you don't have a choice."

"What do you mean?" asked Noah warily.

"I'm an EVO, remember?"

"… shit."

**ooOoo**

Rex swore he'd never been this amused in his entire life. He was leaning against the door to his private bathroom with one of his arms transformed into a smack hand. He didn't particularly like being brutal, but he knew that if he closed Noah inside of the bathroom (which had no other way inside than the door) the blond would, eventually, give in. Of course, Rex had also played 'the guilt card' for about… well, thirty minutes. He knew his best friend (and secret crush) would give in sooner or later.

"You know, Noah," said Rex with a sigh. "All you gotta do is to take that dress on and let me see you. Then, you can remove it and you will never have to worry about it again. Now that you know I'm always going to beat you in poker; you're prepared the next time I challenge you to something."

"Rex! Open the freaking door!"

"Nope."

"You can't keep me in here forever!"

"No, you're right. But you have water, so three days will do."

He could hear a huge groan from inside and thereafter came silence. Rex was smirking when he heard a sigh in defeat from inside and it only grew bigger when he heard what the blond said next. "If you promise, on your life, that there will be _no _photographic evidence _or_ anything filming me, _and_ that the door is to be locked at all times – then I'll come out."

"I promise."

"No crossed fingers?"

"No crossed fingers." Rex confirmed.

"… no crossed EVO hand?"

"Noah!"

"All right, all right! Just give me… a couple of minutes."

While his best friend was murmuring curses under his breath, Rex briefly wondered if he was going a bit far with this whole 'get Noah in a dress' thing. After all, wasn't he acting a bit… suspiciously? Wouldn't Noah sooner or later realise that something was a bit strange with the way he was acting? And then, maybe he would figure out his secret… which would abruptly end their friendship forever and ever.

Maybe his plan wasn't such a good idea after all.

Before he could regret it, however, Noah knocked on the door signalising that he was ready. Rex backed away and swallowed tightly. Too late to say anything now – it was far too tempting for the young EVO to see what was behind that door.

Brown eyes widened as his best friend came into view – and what a _beautiful_ view it was.

Sure, Noah had no breasts whatsoever, but his chest was slim and so were his legs, which were not hairy at _all_, but smooth and beautiful. They were perfect and fairly visible since the dress barely went over Noah's thighs. Said blond was blushing so his face was tomato red and his arms were planted firmly across his chest. The dress was so tight that every curve Noah did possess was extremely revealing.

Rex felt like having a nosebleed. Like those perverts in Japanese anime or whatever usually had.

"Happy now?" asked Noah peeved.

"You nave no~ooo idea," the dark haired said, shaking his head slowly. He quickly realised what he'd said though and this time it was Rex who blushed madly. "Eh, I mean… you look ridiculous! I'm never going to let you live this down!" He then inserted a fake, amused laugh, gaining a raised eyebrow from the blond.

Suddenly, an evil smirk seemed to have found its way to Noah's lips. With a light sway of his narrow hips, the teenage boy started to slowly make his way over to his tanned best friend. Rex was starting to back away, nervous sweat appearing on his forehead; this caused Noah's smirk to grow even wider.

Of course, Noah knew Rex had a thing for him. The blond was, despite all odds, far from oblivious. He had sensed that those dark brown eyes had followed his every move for a long time and the fact that Rex wanted him in a dress had confirmed it. Noah would have found it amusing that the young EVO finally expressed his feelings in some way, but the fact that he had to wear a dress had caught him off guard.

Seeing Rex's reaction, however, had reminded him though. His plan, _pursue Rex_, was now underway.

"What's the matter, Rexie? Looking rather flushed there."

"Wh-what are you talking a-about? I'm not flushed."

"So I see. You're just red."

"Well, you're wearing a short _dress_, Noah! It's… uncomfortable."

The blond smirked and suddenly they were chest to chest. Noah's hand shot forward and grabbed Rex by the collar, gaining a (very manly) shriek. Suddenly they were face to face, both having red tints on their cheeks. Noah, of course, looked far more determined than Rex at the moment. Said teen was fighting an urge deep within him. He _really_ had to restrain himself from jumping his blond best friend right now.

"You know, Rex; is there any reason in particular as to why you wanted me in a _dress_?" Noah asked, voice soft and yet very, very… suggestive. What in the world was going on?

"Well, it would be fun…?" Rex swallowed nervously.

Noah's face suddenly came closer and before the young EVO could brace himself soft lips were placed onto his own. Dark brown eyes widened to an incredible length, but eventually they closed by the good taste of those lips. Noah's lips. They moved against him sexily, before they pulled slowly away, causing tingles to run down his spine.

That was the best- oh wait, it was his first kiss. Of course, it tasted amazing though. Really amazing.

"I know you like me, Rex. You could've just said so, you know, instead of trying to get me in a dress," said Noah after they'd pulled away.

Rex blinked. "You _knew_?"

"Yeah. I'm not stupid."

Well, that was true, but Rex still didn't see this coming. However, when Noah's arms wrapped around his neck and brought him into another passionate kiss he found himself not caring at all. He had gotten Noah in a dress, he had _won_ over Noah in something and now they were… making out, actually.

This had turned out far better than he'd expected.

They parted again and Noah grinned up at the goofy-smiling Rex. "Just so you know, I'll never wear this form for attire for you _ever_ again."

"… damn it."


End file.
